FS12: Arceus en het Juweel des Levens
Arceus en het Juweel des Levens(Japans: アルセウス 超克の時空へ Arceus: Het Veroveren van Ruimte-Tijd)(Engels: Arceus and the Jewel of Life) is de derde film van de Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl serie en de 12de Pokémon Film. De film is tevens het einde van de Sinnoh trilogie. De Japanse Première van de film was op 18 juli 2009, de Engelse Première op Cartoon Network was op 20 november 2009 en de Nederlandse Première op Disney XD was op 24 februari 2010. De Pokémon Special die bij deze film hoorde was Pikachu's Grote Vonkende Speurtocht. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden komen aan in het oude stadje Michina Town, dat er op het eerste gezicht vredig uit ziet. Dit echter tot Pikachu en Piplup door een draaikolk opgeslokt worden. Het meisje Sheena arriveert en doet er alles aan om Dialga zo ver te krijgen dat deze ze red. Maar dan vertelt Kevin, een vriend van Sheena, dat door het gevecht tussen Dialga en Palkia in Alamos Town de legendarische Arceus wakker geworden is. Sheena vertelt hen dat één van haar voorvaders Arceus bedrogen heeft, en dat zij hoopt zijn fout te kunnen herstellen. Als vervolgens Dialga slachtoffer wordt van de draaikolk die veroorzaakt is door Arceus, vraagt Sheena Palkia of hij Dialga redden wil. Giratina krijgt hier lucht van, en de drie zetten hun gevecht voort. Sheena zorgt ervoor dat de drie de strijdbijl begraven, maar ondertussen is Arceus begonnen met het vernietigen van Michina Town. De drie beschermen het stadje, maar als dan blijkt dat het Juweel des Levens dat zij bezit nep is, zullen de vrienden terug moeten naar het verleden om de echte te vinden. Samenvatting Duizenden jaren in het verleden kwam de legendarische Alfa Pokémon Arceus naar de Aarde om een "Juweel des Levens" te halen dat hij had uitgeleend aan een man genaamd Damos. Damos had Arceus echter verraden en viel met een groot leger van Pokémon aan. Na het doden van Damos in de tegenaanval, ging Arceus slapen, zwerend om alle mensen bij zijn eerstvolgende terugkeer op basis van Damos' handelingen te beoordelen. Ash Ketchum en zijn vrienden komen in een prachtig land genaamd Michīna Town. Als ze besluiten om de beroemde ruïnes te bezoeken, wordt er vlak bij hen een ruimtepoort geopend die bijna Ash's Pikachu en Dawn's Piplup opslokt. Sheena (die heeft het vermogen om te communiceren met het hart van een Pokémon) is een bewaker van de ruïnes van de stad. Ze roept Dialga op en die brengt Pikachu en Piplup weer veilig op de grond. Samen met haar partner Kevin legt ze uit dat de strijd tussen Dialga en Palkia werd veroorzaakt door de enorme energie rond het langzaam ontwaken van Arceus. Sheena legt verder uit dat haar voorouder Damos, Arceus had verraden en zijn Juweel des Levens had gestolen. Arceus keert binnenkort terug en Sheena heeft plannen om het Juweel des Levens terug te geven aan Arceus om de vergissing van haar voorouder recht te zetten. Als Dialga boven het water hang, verschijnt er onder hem een portal, uit het portaal komt Giratina die nog steeds woedend is op Dialga voor het beschadigen van zijn wereld. Dialga maakt echter bijna geen kans en Sheena probeert om met Giratina's hart te communiceren, Giratina is echter vervuld van woede en het lukt Sheena niet. Dan rent Ash het water in om het gevecht te stoppen, als Ash hard roept ziet Giratina hem, dan pas kalmeert Giratina en herinnert hij Ash die hem geholpen heeft van het verslaan van Zero. Nu lukt het Sheena om in contact met Giratina's hart te komen, en ze legt uit dat hij Dialga verkeerd begrijpt. Dan keert Giratina terug naar zijn wereld. Later wordt er een andere ruimtepoort veroorzaakt door Arceus die Dialga bijna opslokt, echter wordt het te gevaarlijk voor Ash en zijn vrienden, ze besluiten weg te gaan, dan uit het niets verschijnt Palkia om Dialga te helpen. Dan eindigt het conflict tussen hen voor eens en altijd. Sheena bedankt beiden Pokémon en ze gaan weer terug naar hun werelden. Kort daarna ontwaakt Arceus en keert hij terug om zijn Oordeel (aanval) te geven. Als Arceus Michīna aan het vernietigen is, probeert Sheena hem het Juweel des Levens te geven. Hij kalmeert even, maar wordt dan nóg kwader wanneer hij beseft dat het Juweel dat Sheena bezit, nep is. Arceus gebruikt dan Draco Meteor op Ash en de rest, Dialga en Palkia verschijnen om hun te beschermen. Als Arceus ziet dat Dialga en Palkia het voor de mensen op nemen wordt hij nog bozer, hij begint het gevecht met Dialga en Palkia. Palkia probeert terug te vechten, echter doen zijn aanvallen niets door Arceus levens-platen. Dialga probeert het zelfde ook zijn aanval doet niets. Arceus valt opnieuw Dialga en Palkia aan. Ash laat Pikachu Thunderbolt doen, dit heeft effect omdat Arceus zijn Bliksem-plaat kwijt is. Arceus wordt nog bozer en valt Ash en de rest weer aan, echter verschijnt Giratina uit Shadow-Force en houdt de aanval tegen. Ook Giratina valt aan, maar ook zijn aanvallen doen niets. Palkia is in staat om Arceus lang genoeg bezig te houden, zodat Dialga iedereen behalve Kevin terug in de tijd kan sturen om het verleden te veranderen. Ash, Brock, Dawn en Sheena arriveren in de middag, enkele uren voordat Damos Arceus verraadt. Sheena raakte in paniek toen ze besefte dat Dialga hen niet langer door de tijd kan sturen, en het werd nog erger toen een groep gewapende soldaten hen omringden. De man in de toga verschijnt met zijn Bronzong en gebruikt Hypnosis op iedereen, behalve Sheena. Ze probeert hem te waarschuwen voor wat er gaat gebeuren, dus hij geeft zijn bewakers een teken om de anderen weg te halen, terwijl hij Sheena ondervraagt. Ondertussen in het heden, staat Arceus vóór in zijn strijd tegen het Drakentrio en verslaat hij Dialga. Ash, Brock en Dawn worden in een gevangeniscel gegooid die bewaakt wordt door een oude man en al snel beseffen ze dat ze de ruimte delen met Damos, die nog steeds de controle over zichzelf heeft, in tegenstelling tot wat ze eerder hadden gezien. De eerste reactie van de groep naar hem is duidelijk negatief, wat hem aanstoot. Damos legt uit dat in het verleden, de wereld werd bedreigd met vernietiging door het effect van een gigantische meteoor, maar Arceus vernietigde die. Tijdens die gebeurtenis verloor Arceus de zestien platen die hem leven gaven en hij begon te sterven. Damos hielp ze vinden en hij genas Arceus. In ruil maakte Arceus vijf van de platen los om het Juweel des Levens te vormen, zodat Damos Michīna kon maken, voorheen een verwaarloosd stuk land. Het zou terug worden gegeven op de datum van de volgende zonsverduistering, maar Damos beweert dat hij niet van plan is het Juweel terug te geven. Na het horen dat ze werden gevangen door een man met een Bronzong, identificeert Damos hem als Marcus. Terugdenkend realiseert Brock zich dat Marcus en Bronzong aanwezig waren op de plaats van het verraad van Damos. Zijn theorie is dat Marcus het meesterbrein is en dat hij de controle over Damos had door middel van Bronzong's Hypnosis. Ondertussen is Marcus met Sheena aan het dineren. Ze legt alles uit aan hem, dat Damos Arceus gaat verraden en de wereld in gevaar loopt, dus Marcus stemt in haar te helpen om hem tegen te houden. Hij loopt dan naar een gebied dat verduisterd is door zijn Heatran en haalt stiekem het Juweel des Levens van zijn staf voordat hij Sheena de lege staf laat zien. Sheena, onwetend van Marcus's ware aard, gaat uit eigen wil met hem mee naar de tempel. Net op het nippertje, verschijnt er een Spiky-eared Pichu, waarmee Damos eerder bevriend was door hetzelfde vermogen als Sheena en geeft hem de sleutels van de gevangenis cel, zodat ze kunnen ontsnappen. Terug bij de tempel begint de zonsverduistering en Arceus komt aan. Sheena vertelt hem dat Damos niet komt en probeert het Juweel aan hem te geven, dus voor Marcus de kans om aan te vallen op dezelfde manier als hoe hij Damos dwong. Groep Ash arriveert en Sheena komt in vrede met haar voorvader, terwijl Ash de echte schurk confronteert. Met zijn Monferno doet Ash pogingen om met Marcus te vechten, maar Heatran is veel te sterk en overheerst hen. In plaats daarvan probeert hij Marcus aan te vallen. Dat mislukt ook, maar Marcus laat het Juweel vallen. Het is bijna vernietigd, maar Ash slaagt erin het te herstellen. Ondertussen verliest Arceus kracht door de aanval van Marcus, en begint te sterven doordat gesmolten zilver op hem gegoten is. Damos en Sheena combineren hun vaardigheden en zijn in staat om de harten van Marcus' Pokémon, die bestuurd worden door het schild dat ze dragen, aan te raken. Ash liet Pikachu de schilden op Bronzong en Heatran vernietigen met IJzer Staart. Dit bevrijdt hen, en zij vallen Marcus aan, terwijl de andere Pokémon de aanval proberen te stoppen. Marcus verteld, dat zelfs als hij faalt, Arceus nog steeds zal sterven, en de toekomst waar Ash en zijn vrienden uit kwamen zal ophouden te bestaan, wat betekent dat zij ook niet meer zullen bestaan. Trouw aan zijn woord verdwijnt Pikachu al snel, en Ash begint te verdwijnen wanneer hij pogingen doet om het Juweel des Levens aan de bijna-dode Arceus te geven. Damos en Sheena, opnieuw hun krachten combinerend, weten de laatste vonk van leven in Arceus’ hart te bereiken, waardoor hij genoeg kracht krijgt om het Juweel te absorberen en volledig te herstellen. Met Marcus’ plan gedwarsboomd, laat Arceus Pikachu herleven, en hij laat groep Ash teruggaan naar juiste tijd. Terug in het heden, blijkt dat dingen rustiger zijn geworden als gevolg van de veranderingen in het verleden. Maar dit is niet het geval - Arceus heeft Dialga, Palkia en Giratina volledig verslagen, en bereid zich voor op zijn laatste Oordeel aanval om Michīna te vernietigen. Ash riep hem, smeekte hem om te herinneren dat alles goed is gegaan in het verleden, en vlak voor de aanval begint, herinnert Arceus zich dat dit waar is en stopt zijn vernietiging. Nu alles eindelijk weer normaal is, geneest Arceus de drie draken en herstelt Michīna in goede staat, vervolgens wensen de vier goden, bij een definitief afscheid, Ash en zijn vrienden vaarwel en vertrekken naar hun respectievelijke werelden. Karakters Debuten *Arceus *Heatran *Spiky-eared Pichu Mensen *Ash *Brock *Dawn *Jessie *James *Sheena *Kevin *Damos *Marcus *Tapp *Marcus's soldaten *Michina Town burgers *Kato *Kiko *Cynthia (cameo) *Palmer (cameo) *Alice (cameo) *Tonio (cameo) *Baron Alberto (cameo) *Zero (cameo) *Newton Graceland (cameo) *Agent Jenny (cameo) *Moeder en Dochter *Infi (cameo) Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth *Dawn's Piplup *Ash's Staraptor *Ash's Grotle *Ash's Monferno *Ash's Buizel *Ash's Gliscor *Dawn's Buneary *Dawn's Pachirisu *Dawn's Mamoswine *Brock's Sudowoodo *Brock's Croagunk *Brock's Happiny *Kato's Heracross *Kiko's Beautifly *Damos's Nidoking (×2) *Damos's Nidoqueen (×4) *Damos's Electrike (×5) *Damos's Manectric (×5) *Damos's Baltoy (×4) *Damos's Claydol (×3) *Damos's Linoone (×5) *Damos's Nosepass (×4) *Damos's Probopass (×3) *Damos's Absol (×4) *Damos's Exploud (×2) *Damos's Luxray (×3) *Marcus's Heatran *Marcus's Bronzong *Arceus *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Spiky-eared Pichu *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Rattata (meerdere) *Palmer's Milotic (cameo) *Cynthia's Garchomp (cameo) *Alice's Chimchar (cameo) *Shaymin (cameo) *Darkrai (cameo) *Igglybuff (cameo) *Venomoth (cameo) *Dusknoir (cameo) *Tauros (cameo) *Cubone (cameo) *Marowak (cameo) *Geodude (cameo; ×2) *Graveler (cameo) *Golem (cameo; ×2) *Nidoran♀ (cameo; meerdere) *Nidoran♂ (cameo; meerdere) *Nidorina (cameo) *Nidorino (cameo) *Ninjask (cameo) *Combee (cameo; meerdere) *Pidgey (cameo; meerdere) *Pidgeotto (cameo) *Pidgeot (cameo) *Sandshrew (cameo; meerdere) *Sandslash (cameo; meerdere) *Sentret (cameo; meerdere) *Furret (cameo; meerdere) *Stantler (cameo; meerdere) *Yanma (cameo; meerdere) *Oddish (cameo; meerdere) *Gloom (cameo) *Vileplume (cameo) *Bellossom (cameo; ×2) *Bellsprout (cameo) *Victreebel (cameo) *Budew (cameo) *Roselia (cameo) *Roserade (cameo) *Sunkern (cameo) *Sunflora (cameo) *Raikou (cameo) *Entei (cameo) *Suicune (cameo) *Ho-Oh (cameo) *Lugia (cameo) *Articuno (cameo) *Zapdos (cameo) *Moltres (cameo) *Kyogre (cameo) *Groudon (cameo) *Manaphy (cameo) Events thumb|200px|Poster van het Arceus Event Event bij Reservering Bij Reservering van een kaartje in Japan kan men Shiny Pichu bemachtigen waarmee ze in het Ilex Forest Spiky-eared Pichu konden vinden. Event tijdens de film Tijdens de film kon men in Japan Arceus bemachtigen waarmee men een Dialga, Palkia of Giratina van level 1 kon bemachtigen in de Sinjoh Ruins. Trivia *Deze film speelt zich af tussen Een drukte van jewelste! en De toegangspoort tot chaos! *Dit is de eerste keer dat Ash door de tijd reist. *Dit is de eerst film die een Legendarische Pokémon bevat die voorheen al in twee films meedeed, Dialga deed ook al mee aan De Opkomst van Darkrai en Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht. *Dit is de eerste film die in de VS in hetzelfde jaar uitkwam als in Japan. *Dit is de derde film waarin Ash en zijn vrienden Team Rocket niet ontmoeten. *Tijdens de credits zijn de sneeuwoutfits van Ash en zijn vrienden te zien, dit is de enige keer dat deze outfits te zien zijn na hun avontuur in Snowpoint City. *Ondanks het feit dat deze film in de VS te zien was in 1080i kwam de film alleen uit op DVD (480p). Galerij Promotie Materiaal & Logo's Pikachu the Movie 12 poster.png|Pikachu de film poster Movie12poster1.png|Japanse films Poster Movie 12 Arceus Choukoku Jikuu e Oha Suta poster.png|Andere Japanse Film Poster Movie 12 DVD cover J.png|Japanse DVD Cover M12 Korean poster.png|Koreaanse Poster M12Arceus.png|Japanse poster met Arceus Arceus and the Jewel of Life.png|Engelse Films Poster Movie12logo.png|Japans Logo Movie12ENLogo.png|Engels Logo Arceus and the Jewel of Life Movie.jpg|Booster Pack Film Screenshots FS13-1.png FS13-2.png FS13-3.png FS13-4.png FS13-5.png FS13-6.png FS13-7.png FS13-8.png FS13-9.png FS13-10.png FS13-11.png FS13-12.png FS13-13.png FS13-14.png FS13-15.png FS13-16.png FS13-17.png FS13-18.png FS13-19.png FS13-20.png FS13-21.png FS13-22.png FS13-23.png FS13-24.png FS13-25.png FS13-26.png FS13-27.png FS13-28.png FS13-29.png FS13-30.png FS13-31.png FS13-32.png FS13-33.png Categorie:Pokémon Films Categorie:Pokémon DP Films